tales_of_demons_and_godsfandomcom-20200223-history
Nie Li
Given the second chance to save his loved ones, Nie Li is determined to stop Sacred Family's betrayal. With his knowledge he can cultivate far greater then he did in the past.【TDG】Chapter 1 – Reborn He also plans to help the training of his friends and fellow students: Du Ze, Lu Piao, Zhang Ming, Zhu Xiang Jun, Wei Nan, Ye Zi Yun, and Xiao Ning Er. Relationship with Sacred Family With his contempt of the Sacred Family, Nie Li has no qualms about dismissing his teacher, Shen Xiu. His even goes so far as to bet that by the test in two months, he will raise his soul force from 5 to 100, becoming a bronze demon spiritist. If he fails he will resign from the school, but if he succeeds then Shen Xiu will resign.【TDG】Chapter 3 – Punished Standing He further insulted the Sacred Family by publicly revealing that the inscription pattern that they claimed to have been created by the family's founder was actually stolen from the Book of Divine Lightning Fire. This is a clear violation of the demon spiritist's code of conduct.【TDG】Chapter 11 – Threatened An unidentified grey robed elder gave him the position of library clerk, both in order to allow him access to the knowledge he displayed talent with, and protect him from the Sacred Family. The position pays him 300 demon spirit coins a month.【TDG】Chapter 12 – Soul Realm Shen Yue grew angry with Nie Li when he talked with Ye Zi Yun. He attacked Nie Li, however even with his superior strength Nie Li easily defeated him with his knowledge of acupuncture points. This publicly humiliated Shen Yue.【TDG】Chapter 16 – Demonic Magic? Relationship with Xiao Ning Er Nie Li knew that Xiao Ning Er had been bedridden for two years in the past life. He is able to diagnose her with Arctic Disease. He warns her and she asks him to treat the disease before it gets any worse. This broke the distance between them and allowed them to become friends, whereas they were not in the last life.【TDG】Chapter 7 – Daoyin Technique She has developed some feelings for him, though he only sees her as a good friend. Her support and confidence in him are unrivaled.【TDG】Chapter 18 – Inscription Master? Relationship with Du Ze, Lu Piao, and Money When he called out Shen Xiu on her disregard for the commoners he gained many friends. Du Ze and Lu Piao along with three other students, stood up with him in the back of class. They have now put their complete loyalty and trust in him. He was able to use his knowledge of alchemy to make enough money to purchase primary soul crystals. Using these, he was able to see the form and attribute of each friend's soul realm and gift them with a powerful cultivation technique that suited them.【TDG】Chapter 13 – Testing the Innate Talent! After buying up the marked of Purple Haze Grass, Nie Li sent a letter to the Alchemy Association to announce the many valuable uses of the grass. Thus he cornered the market. This gave Nie Li enough money to support himself and all of his friend's cultivation no matter if it is elixirs, pills, herbs, armor, or other supplies.【TDG】Chapter 21 – Usage of Purple Haze Grass Relationship with Ye Zi Yun Though Nie Li has deep feelings for her, she is still only just getting to know him. She was impressed with his knowledge of inscription patterns that he displayed in class. So when she had some questions about some of her own inscription patterns she asked him. His answers showed knowledge beyond an inscription master and earned her respect. Relationship with Shen Lin Jian Nie Li knew about the trip to the Ancient Orchid City Ruins was planning from his memories, and knew that they would find a Spiritual Lamp. Wanting the artifact for himself, he proved himself to be a reliable source of information for Chen Lin Jian and got invited to join the trip. When on the journey to the Ancient Orchid City Ruins Chen Lin Jian became further impressed with Nie Li, and began to consult with him before making a decisions. 【TDG】Chapter 27 – Leave it to me! Cultivation His own soul realm was revealed to be attributeless and disordered. He choose to train with the Heavenly God cultivation technique. This technique will have a very slow and steady cultivation rate as compared to the others, but it potential is even higher.【TDG】Chapter 14 – Heavenly God Cultivation Technique After he had been cultivating for awhile Nie Li found that within the disordered and scattered clouds of his soul form there is something hidden. His soul form also began to take on a spherical shape. One of the benefits of his cultivation technique is its efficiency. When absorbing a Soul Assembling Pill, an ordinary person is only able to absorb a tenth of it at most. However, with the Heavenly God Cultivation Technique, Nie Li could fully absorb the pill. However, he stops cultivation after midnight, as doing so before the soul force is strong enough, might cause side effects.【TDG】Chapter 26 – Soul Forming He is able to use secret soul techniques that focus on soul force control rather then power to win in situations where he is weaker then him enemy. This control also make his light punches hurt more then being hit by someone with a higher rank.【TDG】Chapter 23 – Murder! Other than practicing soul force, which can strengthen the physical body, he also has trained in more traditional physical enhancing exercises in order to rise his physical strength.This will allow him to integrate stronger demons into his soul force when he becomes a demon spiritist.【TDG】Chapter 24 – Set Off Nie Li was challenged by Chu Yuan, who was at least three levels above him. During the fight Chu Yuan attempted to cripple Nie Li by overflowing his soul realm and causing it to burst. However, Nie Li was able to use this opportunity to capture part of Chu Yuan's Soul Force and forcefully integrate it into his own soul realm. This almost immediately allowed him to breakthrough to 1 Star bronze rank. At this time he heard a dragon roar and felt that the thing hiding in his soul realm grew stronger. This thing was not there in his previous life so he believes that it might be connected to the Temporal Demon Spirit Book. 【TDG】Chapter 31 – Snow Sakura Demon Spirit Alternative Life He lost his friends and family when the demon beast attacked and destroyed Glory City. He was only a poor student at the time and had only reached 3 star bronze rank. As one of the survives he fled to the Endless Desert. While struggling to survive he became lovers with his childhood crush, Ye Zi Yun. She died shortly afterward while trying to protect him. He continued to wander the world, meeting people and reading to become stronger. Even with his poor start in cultivation, his hard work allowed him to become a legend rank demon spiritist. He died in a fight with a Sage Emperor and six deity rank beast and was reborn back in time with all of his knowledge by the mysterious Temporal Demon Spirit Book. ---- Category:Index Category:Heavenly Marks Family Category:Main Character